


The Afterparty

by PyrotechnicallySpeaking



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Comedy, Eventual Smut, M/M, Marijuana, Recreational Drug Use, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 04:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30033117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyrotechnicallySpeaking/pseuds/PyrotechnicallySpeaking
Summary: Atem's birthday party was great, but the real fun begins after they arrive back at homeWritten for the Dark Pride of Dimensions Drabble NightPrompt: IntoxicationCredit for headcanons and plot inspiration from exceptional artist Ichigoreiyou who can be found here:Tumblr: https://ichigoreiyo.tumblr.com/Twitter: https://twitter.com/ichigoreiyouSpecial thanks to Pipistrellus for remarkable beta improvements: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipistrellus
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kujaku Mai | Mai Valentine, Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Mutou Yuugi, Kaiba Seto & Yami Yuugi, Kaiba Seto/Yami Yuugi, Kaiba Seto/Yami Yuugi | Atem
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Dark Pride of Dimensions Drabble Night Collection





	The Afterparty

**Author's Note:**

> Open for feedback! Enjoy :)

“Atem, do you have a second?” Jonouchi asked quietly, putting a hand on the shorter man’s shoulder. Atem nodded and stepped away from the Street Fighter, steering Jonouchi to a quieter corner of the room. It was a celebratory night out for what was technically not Atem’s 21st birthday, but just because he was more than 3,000 years old, didn’t mean he would throw away a perfectly good chance to celebrate. Atem had even managed to reluctantly drag Kaiba along with the rest of the gang to the arcade for the evening. Where Atem had just beat him at Tetris. Again.  
  
“Of course,” Atem replied, “What is it?”  
  
“I know we talked about this a while ago, but I thought what better time than my bro’s birthday to finally get him the goods,” Joey’s eyes twinkled mischievously as he pulled a small gift bag decorated with a picture of kuriboh out from behind his back, “To be honest, I’m not really sure how the stuff you wanted works, so I threw in a little something extra. Maybe just mix it up 50/50?”  
  
“Jou, this is excellent! How did you even get this?” Atem asked, peeking into the bag.  
  
“Well, I have a cousin that hangs out in Roppongi who knows some guys and...actually don’t even worry about that,” Jonouchi waved his hands dismissively and continued, “Oh, and as a heads up, my cousin told me that this stuff is used a lot by couples to uhh...” Jonouchi blushed as his words trailed off, unsure of exactly how to put it.  
  
“Yes, yes, Jonouchi, I…remember.” Atem smirked with a fond look in his eye, “ We had some rather good times back at the palace thanks to this little plant,” he snickered.  
  
“Yeah man! Good on you. I hope you can get what you want out of it,” Jonouchi grinned.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
“Mokuba, could you grab this one here in the back, please?” Atem said gesturing to a large gift bag in the trunk of Kaiba’s car. Seventeen had been a big year for him. Mokuba had really begun to blossom, and it was refreshing to finally see him take to normal teenage interests outside the realm of KaibaCorp.  
  
“Wow, somebody’s popular!” the teen joked, “Sorry I couldn’t make it tonight, I promised I would be down at the bowl for the competition. Kitaro broke his board! Can you believe that?” Mokuba recalled.  
  
“That’s awful!” Atem exclaimed, piling more packages in his arms, “He saved up all season for that one! And don’t worry, the three of us can go out for ice cream tomorrow if you’re free.”  
  
“Great! Oh, also, you got a huge package from Anzu. I hope there’s more tickets to one of her shows!” Mokuba said excitedly and ran on ahead with his own arms full of presents.  
  
“So,” a deep voice resonated and Atem turned to see Kaiba standing beside him, his arm hanging on the open trunk, “…what did Jonouchi give you? Just because it was dark in the arcade doesn’t mean I didn’t see the two of you suspiciously whispering over there. What is it, a signed IOU in a bag?” Kaiba sarcastically offered, looking away.  
  
“Seto, you promised me you would be good tonight!” Atem scolded, grabbing the small gift bag and shooing Kaiba away to close the trunk.  
  
“And I was an absolutely perfect angel. I did not even bat an eye when he and Yugi started drunkenly hooking up in the middle of an arcade, debasing themselves like full-blown savages,” Kaiba pointedly remarked while walking up the driveway towards the mansion.  
  
“No, the full-blown part comes later, dear,” Atem replied cheekily and with a smirk, causing Kaiba to pause and turn towards Atem.  
  
“I don’t know what they get up to, and I plan to keep it that way,” Kaiba responded curtly as they climbed the steps into the manor. Atem rolled his eyes at Kaiba’s prudish behavior.  
  
They followed the trail of gift bags Mokuba had dropped through the halls and into the kitchen area where he had piled the remaining gifts on the floating island’s marble countertop. Mokuba had also just returned home and began puttering around the kitchen to make himself something to eat.  
  
“So, what’s in the bag?” Kaiba asked in what he thought was a nonchalant manner. It was not.  
  
“Wow, you’re really all about this gift bag huh?” Atem chided, pulling the bag out of reach of the taller man.  
  
“Well, why is it such a secret?” He asked while crossing his arms.  
  
“It’s not a secret.”  
  
“Then why won’t you tell me?”  
  
“I will if you’ll let me,” Atem finally bit out. “It’s actually a quite thoughtful gift of which, if you’re willing…” a smirk slowly grew across Atem’s face, “we can use it tonight.”  
  
Kaiba flushed, immediately picking up his meaning. He lowered his voice, glancing towards his kid brother, “C’mon, not in front of Mokuba…”  
  
Atem blinked and shook his head, “No, not that…why would I…?” He sighed, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose. “He got me a little bit of blue lotus and some weed,” Atem admitted, holding the bag open towards Kaiba as proof.  
  
Kaiba hesitated, surprised by the response. “Drugs? Now you’re going to adopt your friends’ dirtbag lifestyle after I supply you with a plethora of culture and taste?” he spat, aghast that Atem would stoop so slow.  
  
“Seto, crying in a Mercedes at 3am does not constitute taste,” Atem clapped back.  
  
“Ohhhh, burn!” Mokuba interjected, muffled. The two men both turned to face him to see a piece of fish cake stuffed into his mouth and condiments balanced in each hand. Atem let out a booming laugh.  
  
Kaiba turned back to face Atem with a glare, “I will end you.”  
  
“Too soon,” Atem retorted, shaking his head solemnly.  
  
“Too soon?” Kaiba scoffed, “Its been 3,000 years. When is good for you? And anyway…what Eldritch horrors are you making me commit this time?”  
  
“I do not make you do anything, Seto.” Atem corrected, “What you willingly choose to do in my presence is another story.”  
  
“Okay, well what am I ‘choosing to do’ this time, your highness?” Kaiba leaned in and rested his elbows on the center island.  
  
“You’re the one that’s about to be ‘your highness’ in a minute,” Atem joked while pulling a small velvet bag out of the drawer.  
  
Kaiba frowned. “I don’t know about this. I’m supposed to trust Jonouchi with our mental acuity when he’s the prime example of his own handiwork?”  
  
Atem raised an eyebrow as he started emptying the gift bag. “Now, now. You promised to be good,” he wagged a finger at Kaiba, “ It will be fine. I trust Jonouchi. C’mon Seto, don’t tell me you’re not up for the challenge?”  
  
“Challenge? Is that what we call becoming a dribbling idiot now?” he remarked as he took in the herbs, flowers, and accoutrements scattered across his immaculate countertop.  
  
Atem rolled his eyes. “It’ll be good for you. You could use a little loosening up.”  
  
“Yes, just like a hole in the head,” he retorted stiffly. “Fine, let’s get this over with. What do we do?” he said, curiosity getting the best of him as he picked up a small glass jar.  
  
“Well, first I have to grind it,” Atem answered, grabbing the jar out of Kaiba’s hand and removing the nugget of cannabis from inside. He pinched it apart into smaller pieces, the resin leaving his fingers sticky. Opening the velvet drawstring, he slid the grinder into his palm twisting the top absentmindedly. Atem continued, removing the top and carefully placing the bits of herb into the sharp teeth. He pressed it down with the lid and twisted, forcing the contents to break apart into a fine grind.  
  
“So where did you learn all of this deviant behavior anyhow?” Kaiba questioned, finally taking a seat across the island from Atem. Kaiba watched him with a forced lackadaisical curiosity, chin resting in one hand to not appear too interested in this new side of Atem that he hadn’t seen before.  
  
“Excuse you. Knowledge is never a negative,” he said as Mokuba sidled over and slid into the seat next to him, no longer munching on fish cake, but armfuls of other snacks in hand.  
  
“Mokuba, you’re eating a proper dinner tomorrow,” Kaiba put on his best parent voice, “and I also don’t want to see you picking up any of this delinquent nonsense, go eat in the other kitchen,” Kaiba ordered, pointing at the door.  
  
“And miss all the fun? No, I don’t think so,” Mokuba grinned and bit into a potato chip, crunching loudly and pointedly ignoring Kaiba.  
  
“Ok, well first of all, none for you, you’re too young,” Atem explained. When Mokuba’s face fell, he continued “…but you do get to see your brother pop his drug cherry, because that will likely be hilarious,” Atem appealed, continuing his work.  
  
Kaiba’s eyes widened and he shot a betrayed look at the man across from him. “No, none of this! Go to your room,” Kaiba declared.  
  
“Aww, c’mon let me stay. Tell me about your night out!” Mokuba pleaded now chewing on a stick of pocky.  
  
“Let him stay,” Atem spoke gently, “hiding things like this just makes teens want to do it more anyway. Better to be forthwith. Plus,” he winked, “I myself am somewhat of a living history textbook. Let me teach you both a little bit about the blue lotus.”  
  
“You’re more than just that,” Kaiba muttered, looking away, a slight blush dusting his cheeks.  
  
“Is that a compliment I hear on your tongue, Seto?” Atem’s eyes lit up and he smiled giddily, poking fun at the emotionally stunted CEO.  
  
Kaiba squinted, flustered, before schooling his features and turning to Mokuba, “Fine. You can stay, but if I find you with anything like this, you’ll never see that console of yours again.”  
  
“Promise,” Mokuba said quickly, holding up two fingers as if swearing an oath before opening a bag of seaweed snacks with a loud crinkling noise.  
  
Atem searched the table before he rooted around in the gift bag. “Ah ha!” he muttered, before digging out a small pack of cigars.  
  
“What is this now, we also get to smell like an ashtray on top of everything else?” Kaiba grumbled.  
  
“Patience is a virtue, Seto,” Atem replied, knowing it would only infuriate Kaiba. He picked up a razor and with a practiced ease, ran it along the length of the cigar. He unfurled the paper and unceremoniously dumped the contents into a paper napkin laying on the table. Atem opened a plastic baggie and removed some of the dried lotus petals with his fingers, tearing them in half and pushing them into the curled paper. He then shook the ground herbs and sprinkled it throughout, filling in the space. He rolled it between both index fingers and thumbs making the contents settle before he licked the seam, folded it over, and twisted the tip shut. “One down,” he said.  
  
“One? How many of these do you plan on—” Kaiba started. Atem leaned forward in his seat and smirked, “Well there are two of us you know. And the point of this exercise is to have you let your hair down a little.” Kaiba frowned.  
  
“Mokuba, would you mind getting your brother a glass of water, please?” Atem asked.  
  
“Not at all,” Mokuba replied, rubbing his hands together and shaking some crumbs off before pushing up from the table. Kaiba paled.  
  
Atem reached across the table and clutched Kaiba’s large hand within his own smaller ones. He gently brought it to his lips for a kiss. “Don’t be nervous,” he whispered quietly so that only Kaiba could hear him over the sound of the faucet running, “It’s going to be a lot of fun. Just do what I do,” he rubbed his thumb gently along Kaiba’s and quickly released his hand as Mokuba returned with the water.  
  
“Here you are nii-sama, drink up!” Mokuba said cheerfully, placing the glass in front of Kaiba. Kaiba grabbed the glass and took a large gulp. Atem and Mokuba smirked at each other while he was distracted. As he placed the glass back down, Atem flicked his thumb and sparked the lighter.  
  
After a few quick lessons and a bout of dramatic coughing, Kaiba appeared a bit more at ease. Besides the coughing, he remained generally quiet in his seat at the island as they passed the joint back and forth. Atem and Mokuba chatted. Kaiba had barely tuned in to hear Atem filling in the details of their night out, “…and then they came out of the bathroom wearing each other’s shirts! Your brother’s carotid almost burst right there in the middle of the arcade.” They simultaneously looked over at Kaiba, expecting a response, but he appeared to be squinting intently at nothing.  
  
“Oh, here we go…Seto, how are you feeling?” Atem asked cautiously while he grabbed the hand resting limply on the table to get his attention. Kaiba’s mouth gaped open and shut a few times before he actually spoke, “I can feel my heart beating. Like, that’s happening…right now. Do I have to keep thinking about doing that or else is it going to stop?” He reached his other hand up to his chest and pressed against it. “My lungs too. They’re like, making the air happen. Right now. In my body. What?”  
  
Mokuba burst out in laughter and Atem tried to stifle his own as he attempted to comfort Kaiba, “You’re okay. Just relax and breathe like normal. Everything is fine.”  
  
“My mouf is so dry, I wanna spit,” Kaiba drawled, opening and closing his jaw again and looking around.  
  
“No Seto, you cannot spit on the hardwood floor. Here if you really need to spit, do it in this cup you exquisitely delectable mess,” he said amused at the behavior of the usually proper man. He pushed the glass closer to Kaiba to bring it to his attention.  
  
“Oh, this is priceless. I owe you big time for letting me stay, Atem,” Mokuba chirped delightedly, already having taken out his phone.  
  
“What am I ‘upposed to do now?” Kaiba slurred, not noticing the phone pointed at him.  
  
“Nothing, you don’t have to do anything, you’re doing fine. Just talk to me,” Atem soothed and sandwiched Kaiba’s hand in his own. He gently squeezed each of the digits one at a time.  
  
Kaiba looked down at his free hand. “They call them fingers, but I never see ‘em fing. Oh! There they go,” he said staring intently at his own hand and curling and uncurling his digits. Atem let out a resigned sigh and laughed warmly. He knew Kaiba was inexperienced, but was not prepared for just how uninhibited he would really be.  
  
Atem was pulled from his thoughts as Kaiba exclaimed, “Guess where this choo-choo train is headed!” Kaiba gestured sexually and wiggled his eyebrows, “Into the station!”  
  
“Wow. Okay! Didn’t expect any of that.” Mokuba pocketed his phone, “Aaaaaand that’s my cue to leave! You guys have fun. Far, far, away from me,” he mumbled under his breath and pushed back his chair, getting up from the table.  
  
Atem was laughing so hard he was nearly gasping for air. Wiping a tear from his eye he turned towards the teen boy, “My apologies Mokuba, but apparently your brother is a slut.” Mokuba gathered up his remaining snacks, “I’ll be in my room blasting my eardrums out and pretending that never happened.” He turned over his shoulder and shouted a quick “bye!” as he skirted out of the room.  
  
“Ko-Kokuma nO,” Kaiba called after his brother. The moment he left the room, Kaiba’s drug addled brain rendered his presence nonexistent.  
  
Kaiba turned back to Atem who had remained unfazed and seated across from him, “Ok wait so listen I want to tell you a secret.” Kaiba whispered conspiratorially, “Here’s what I want to do. I want to buy all the gold in the world.” Atem raised an eyebrow, but Kaiba kept rambling on, “and melt it down and dip you in it like you’re a big golden popsicle and then I’m gonna put you in my mouth and—" a hand came over his mouth stifling his words before he could finish that thought.  
  
“Seto, what are you saying,” Atem replied, nearly folding in half from laughter as he removed his hand from covering Kaiba’s mouth, “just hush. I think we need to go to our room now. C’mon.” Atem pushed his chair out from the table and stood up. He suddenly felt blood rush to his head, and he realized the world had seemed to acquire a bit more color than the last time he checked. His chest felt warm.  
  
“How did you just get taller? You’re taller than me now. This is bullshit,” Kaiba pouted, perplexed and angry.  
  
“Did…did you just ask me what standing up is?” Atem smacked his hand to his forehead and shook his head, “Holy Ra almighty, you sure are getting right with the gods tonight, my dear,” he reached out and grabbed both of Kaiba’s hands pulling him unsteadily onto his feet.  
  
“Atem, my legs are growing! Hold my legs! Oh noooooo!” Kaiba exclaimed, stumbling. Atem laughed so hard, his knees gave, and he knelt to the floor. He had to take a moment to pull his composure back together.  
  
“Why is everything spinning?” Kaiba questioned, hands on his head, as he crumpled to the floor with Atem.  
  
“Look, look,” Atem comforted, “I want you to focus only on me. The room is not spinning, your legs are not growing,” Atem said, standing and firmly grabbing Kaiba’s hands in each of his own once again and leading him down the hall to their bedroom.  
  
“We’re going to go lie down now for a bit, okay?”  
  
“Why am I still standing here? It’s been like 4 hours.”  
  
“Seto, its been…just about ten whole seconds,” Atem assured, fighting back another fit of giggles.  
  
Atem opened the bedroom door and led Kaiba to the bed. He pushed him down onto the plush mattress, trying to ensure that he would not move, before he got up to turn on the light.  
  
Atem was distracted by the breeze coming from the open balcony door and absentmindedly decided to step outside for a moment. The moonlight glittered vibrantly, and his heightened senses allowed him to smell the sweet scent of the wafting night air much stronger than usual. He took a deep breath and bathed in the illuminated scene. The stillness washed over him, as though he was becoming one with this piece of the universe. The chill night air picked up, and he noticed the stark contrast between the surrounding air and the warmth he felt in his chest growing. Not only was it beginning to spread, he also noted his pulse had quickened almost imperceptibly. Suddenly remembering he had left Kaiba inside alone shocked him back to reality.  
  
Stepping back into the room, he slid the door to the balcony shut. He walked over to the light switch and flipped it on. As his eyes adjusted to the light, he found an unprecedented spectacle before him. Kaiba had pooled all of the many pillows around himself and draped the comforter over his head, where he sat hidden like a child.  
  
Atem snorted with laughter. “Umm, pray tell, what are you doing?” He tentatively asked, waiting to hear what Kaiba would come up with as an answer.  
  
“Shhh, I’m in my pillow fortress of solitude. No one may enter. Except you. You can come in,” came the response, muffled by the layers of blankets.  
  
Atem, once again shaking with laughter, climbed onto the bed and crawled under the blanket canopy searching for Kaiba’s face. Finding it, he grabbed both cheeks in his hands and looked Kaiba right in the eye, “You are so stupid right now and I am so fucking horny for you.” He leaned in and wrapped the larger man in a deep, passionate kiss. After a prolonged moment, they broke away.  
  
“Oh. Ohhh no,” Kaiba hesitated, worry creeping into his expression, “Atem, can I ask you a question?”  
  
“Sure, what is it?”  
  
“Am I peeing right now? Can you check?”  
  
“You fucking better not be…” Atem cursed and trailed off glancing down at Kaiba’s lap. He smirked. “I don’t think peeing is what you’re feeling right now,” he purred and grasped the man’s engorged member through his pants. A shudder visibly coursed through Kaiba’s body at the contact. This time, Kaiba was the one to pull Atem forward as he impatiently kissed him, teasing his tongue along the seam of Atem’s lips in a silent request for entry. The warmth of their bodies mingled together beneath their makeshift canopy.  
  
They parted, panting slightly. Atem started, “There’s one thing I neglected to mention about the blue lotus since Mokuba was there.” His eyes met Kaiba’s which had darkened with lust, “ It...well...kind of has the properties of an aphrodisi---” Atem was taking too long to speak and Kaiba cut him off quickly, “Uh-huh yeah, whatever, touch me.”  
  
Before Atem could speak, Kaiba eagerly pulled him back into a kiss, and Atem enthusiastically reciprocated. His hands found their way to Kaiba’s shirt, slowly running up the fabric before undoing each button. Once the shirt was unbuttoned, he lost all semblance of gentleness and tore it open, revealing Kaiba’s bare chest to him. Their lips parted once again and Atem took the incentive to slide both his hands across Kaiba’s broad chest all the way down to his hips. Kaiba inhaled a shaky breath. He started to remove his pants as Atem focused on unbuttoning his own shirt.  
  
Atem tossed their remaining clothing outside of their makeshift fort and moved his knee to better position himself over Kaiba, straddling him. Kaiba shifted so his back was propped up against the stack of pillows. Unwilling and too impatient to wait any longer, Atem leaned down over Kaiba, pressing their foreheads together. He slipped his hand between them and pushed their cocks against each other, gathering them in his hand. As he began stroking them synchronously with long teasing strokes, Kaiba’s eyes darted down. A hot gasp escaped him as he watched the two of them in peak arousal. The effects of the drug made the sensations so heightened that it felt as though he was being touched for the first time in his life.  
  
Kaiba wrapped his arms around Atem’s back and instinctually traced his fingers up his sides and down his spine, dragging his fingernails and causing the other man to shudder. The extra dose of sensitivity and the warm pressure of Kaiba’s arousal pressed directly into his own caused color to creep into Atem’s cheeks as he doubled down on the rhythm of his strokes.  
  
“I-it feels like my cock has its own separate heartbeat,” Kaiba whispered reverently, his eyes barely open but still focused on their union. Atem could not speak, but he responded by pressing down even further into the posture and balling the sheets up between the fingers of his hand that was still holding him up. Together they created a perfectly imperfect mirror image, and as they stared into each other’s eyes their breaths came in ragged notes.  
  
“I want to taste you,” Atem’s mind and breath resurfaced. Kaiba pinched his eyelids shut and their eyelashes brushed past each other briefly. He nodded, equally exasperated. Atem leaned in and kissed the wet heat of his mouth. He released his hand, causing Kaiba to gasp and Atem used that opportunity to slip his tongue into the other man’s mouth while running his fingers through his tousled brown hair. He broke away and began carving a trail of searing kisses gradually down Kaiba’s body starting from his chin. Moving torturously slowly down his neck, then chest. Kaiba breathed heavily. Soon Atem was face to face with his engorged shaft. He paused and licked his lips with anticipation. Finally, he lowered down and greedily pushed the cock into his mouth, providing resistance. Kaiba’s head fell back and his eyes closed as he felt as though fireworks were going off behind his eyes. Atem began pushing the tip against the roof of his mouth, allowing him to feel the varying textures. Kaiba gasped as he became enveloped in the heat of his mouth and the feeling of his tongue winding around his girth.  
  
For Atem, the miasma of Kaiba’s scents and flavors danced across his perception like an unparalleled sensory language, and he savored it like a fine wine. Kaiba’s essence gathered in every fiber of his being. His smell, his taste, his touch, his sight. Kaiba let out a low groan.  
  
“That feels—" he started, but after a particularly strong suck, his body betrayed him, causing his eyes to roll back in his head and his eyelids fluttered. Atem felt the man’s body shudder beneath him as a sticky residue began to ease out of the tip of his cock. Atem clamped down tighter and Kaiba’s hand found it’s way to the back of Atem’s head, winding through his hair before he pulled sharply. After a few minutes of this give and take, Atem’s mouth made a wet pop as he eased off to check on Kaiba once again. He found his eyes were clamped shut and his breathing rapid.  
  
“This is…” he stammered between breaths, “supposed to be…your birthday.” They both glistened with sweat crafted by their own cocktail of intoxication. Kaiba appeared to be waning in and out of lucidity.  
  
“It’s really fine. Honestly, seeing you like this is the best gift I could have received. Besides…we have all night,” he grinned. Kaiba pulled him back onto his lap and licked the side of his neck.  
  
“Mmmph…you taste like a pretzel,” Kaiba slurred.  
  
Kaiba felt Atem’s laughter, “I need to see this side of you more often.”  
  
“I love you so much,” Kaiba said with more clarity than he appeared to have possessed the whole rest of the evening. Even after five years, Kaiba was still normally quite reserved and suddenly hearing this inebriated confession brought color flooding to Atem’s cheek.  
  
“Hahaha, look, now you’re a royal flush,” Kaiba added, all sense of coherence gone again.  
  
“Shut up,” Atem scolded and blushed a deeper shade of red as he pulled him in for another kiss.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Morning sunlight spilled into the small, but cozy kitchen where Jonouchi, lazily dressed in just his pajama bottoms, was pouring himself a bowl of cereal.  
  
“You’ll never believe this,” came a voice from down the hall, “So even though it was Atem’s birthday, it looks like you’re the one who’s getting a gift,” sung Mai, entering the kitchen. “I just woke up to a video from Mokuba. I better forward this gem along to our friends before we get slapped with a revenge NDA.” She laughed. Jonouchi dropped the box of cereal, scattering it across the floor, his spoon clattering along with it. He ran over, huddling behind Mai just as she held up her phone and hit play.


End file.
